Θεωρητικοί Φυσικοί Γης
Θεωρητικοί Φυσικοί Γης Astronomers thumb|300px| [[Θεωρητικοί Φυσικοί Γης ]] The following is a partial list of physics theorists, those who are recognized in Theoretical physics: Ancient times * Thales (c. 624–546 BCE) * Pythagoras^* (c. 569–475 BCE) * Democritus° (c. 460 BCE) * Archimedesº* (287–212 BCE) 15–16th century * Copernicus Nicolausº (1473–1543) 16–17th century * Galilei Galileoº* (1564–1642) * Kepler Johannes º (1571–1630) * Descartes Rene‡^ (1596–1650) 17–18th century * Pascal Blaise ^ (1623–1662) * Huygens Christiaan ^ (1629–1695) * Newton Isaac^*º (1642–1727) * Leibniz Gottfried ^ (1646–1716) 18–19th century * Euler Leonhard ^ (1707–1783) * Lagrange Joseph ^º (1736–1813) * Coulomb Charles-Augustin (1736–1806) * Fourier Joseph^ (1768–1830) * Young Thomas ‡* (1773–1829) 19th century * Faraday Michael*† (1791–1867) * Hamilton William^º (1805–1865) * von Helmholtz Hermann‡† (1821–1894) * Kelvin William (Thomson William)* (1824–1907) * Maxwell James Clerk (1831–1879) * Mach Ernst (1838–1916) * Gibbs Josiah Willard Gibbs†^ (1839–1903) * Boltzmann Ludwig (1844–1906) * Hertz Heinrich Rudolf* (1857–1894) (πειραματικός) 19–20th century * Umov Nikolay (1846–1915) * Lorentz Hendrik (1853–1928) * Poincare Henri (1854–1912) * Planck Max (1858–1947) * Zeeman Pieter (1865–1943) * Curie Marie (1867–1934) * Sommerfeld Arnold (1868–1951) * Rutherford Ernest (1871–1937) * Jeans James Hopwood ° (1877–1946) * Einstein Albert (1879–1955) * Ehrenfest Paul (1880–1933) ** Ehrenfest Tatyana Afanasyeva (1876–1964) * Tolman Richard° (1881–1948) * Eddington Arthur (1882–1944) * Noether Emmy (1882–1935) 20th century * Einstein Albertº (1879–1955) * von Laue Max (1879–1960) * Lemaitre Georges (1894–1966) * Born Max (1882–1970) * Bohr Niels (1885–1962) * Schrödinger Erwin (1887–1961) * Compton Arthur Holly (1892–1962) * de Broglie Luis (1892–1987) * Bose Satyendra Nath (1894–1974) * Tamm Igor (1895–1971) * Szilard Leo (1898–1964) * Pauli Wolfgang (1900–1958) * Uhlenbeck George Eugene (1900–1988) * Fermi Enrico * (1901–1954) * Heisenberg Werner Karl (1901–1976) * Goudsmit Samuel Abraham (1902–1978) * Jordan Pascual (1902–1980) * Dirac Paul (1902–1984) * Wigner Eugene (1902–1995) * Oppenheimer Robert* (1904–1967) * Gamow George ‡° (1904–1968) * Bloch Felix (1905–1983) * Majorana Ettore (1906–1938) * Goeppert-Mayer Maria (1906–1972) * Tomonaga Sin-Itiro (1906–1979) * Jensen Hans J. D. (1907–1973) * Yukawa Hideki (1907–1981) * Landau Lev (1908–1968) * Ambartsumian Viktor (1908–1996) * Frank Ilya (1908–1990) * Bardeen John (1908–1991) * Vlasov Anatoly (1908–1975) * Bogolyubov Nikolay (1909–1992) * Moyal Jose Enrique (1910–1998) * Sokolov Arsenij (1910–1986) * Chandrasekhar Subrahmanyan (1910–1995) * Fowler William Alfred (1911–1995) * Dicke Robert (1916–1997) * Bohm David (1917–1992) * Zubarev Dmitry (1917–1992) * Feynman Richard (1918–1988) * Schwinger Julian (1918–1994) * Ternov Igor (1921–1996) * Tyablikov Sergei (1921–1968) * Salam Abdus (1926–1996) * Sciama Dennis (1926–1999) * Askaryan Gurgen (1928–1997) * Dogonadze Revaz (1931–1985) * Popov Victor (1937–1994) 20th–21st century * Bethe Hans° (1906–2005) * Wheeler John Archibald (1911–2008) * Ginzburg Vitaly (1916–2009) * Westervelt Peter (born 1919) * Nambu Yoichiro (born 1921) * Yang Chen-Ning (born 1922) * Anderson Philip Warren (born 1923) * Dyson Freeman (born 1923) * Zumino Bruno (born 1923) * Glauber Roy J. (born 1925) * Gutzwiller Martin (born 1925) * Lee Tsung-Dao (born 1926) * Abrikosov Alexei Alexeyevich (born 1928) * Brout Robert (1928–2011) * Mandelstam Stanley (born 1928) * Newman Ezra T. (born 1928) * Oehme Reinhard (1928–2010) * Shirkov Dmitry (born 1928) * Gell-Mann Murray (born 1929) * Higgs Peter (born 1929) * Cooper Leon (born 1930) * Deser Stanley (born 1931) * Penrose Roger ^ (born 1931) * Schrieffer John Robert (born 1931) * Englert Francois (born 1932) * Glashow Sheldon Lee (born 1932) * Goldstone Jeffrey (born 1933) * Kibble Tom W. B. (born 1933) * Weinberg Steven (born 1933) * Faddeev Ludvig (born 1934) * Wess Julius (1934–2007) * Cabibbo Nicola (1935–2010) * Freund Peter (born 1936) * Guralnik Gerald (born 1936) * Puthoff Harold E. (born 1936) * Wilson Kenneth G. (born 1936) * Hagen Carl Richard (born 1937) * Kadanoff Leo (born 1937) * Veltman Martinus J.G. (born 1937) * Balachandran Aiyalam Parameswaran (born 1938) * Leggett Anthony James (born 1938) * van Nieuwenhuizen Peter (born 1938) * Freedman Daniel Z. (born 1939) ---- * Iliopoulos John (born 1940) * Josephson Brian David (born 1940) * Maskawa Toshihide (born 1940) * Mikheyev Stanislav (born 1940) * Susskind Leonard (born 1940) * Thorne Kip (born 1940) * Yndurain Francisco Jose Munoz (1940–2008) * Gross David (born 1941) * Maiani Luciano (born 1941) * Nielsen Holger Bech (born 1941) * Schwarz John Henry (born 1941) * Hawking Stephen° (born 1942) * Balakrishnan Venkataraman (born 1943) * Price Richard H. (born 1943) * Ramond Pierre (born 1943) ---- * Kobayashi Makoto (born 1944) * Ferrara Sergio (born 1945) * Green Michael (born 1946) * 't Hooft Gerard (born 1946) * Georgi Howard (born 1947) * Kaku Michio (born 1947) * Politzer Hugh-David (born 1949) * Gates Sylvester James (born 1950) * Laughlin Robert B. (born 1950) * Parke Stephen (born 1950) * Senjanovic Goran (born 1950) * Tamvakis Kyriakos (born 1950) * Smirnov Alexei (born 1951) * Wilczek Frank (born 1951) * Witten Edward (born 1951) * Das-Sarma Sankar (born 1953) * Deutsch David (born 1953) * Valle Jose W. F. (born 1953) * Wise Mark B. (born 1953) * Polchinski Joseph (born 1954) * Krauss Lawrence M. (born 1954) * Chamseddine Ali H. (born 1954) * Melia Fulvio (born 1956) * Seinberg Nathan (born 1956) * Sen Ashoke (born 1956) * Lykken Joseph (born 1957) * Vafa Cumrun (born 1960) * Douglas Michael R. (born 1961) * Giudice Gian F. (born 1961) * Carena Marcela (born 1962) * Randall Lisa (born 1962) * Wagner Carlos E.M. (born 1962) * Greene Brian (born 1963) * Sundrum Raman (born 1964) * Demir Durmus A. (born c. 1968) * Magueijo Joao (born 1967) * Lisi Antony Garrett (born 1968) * Maldacena Juan (born 1968) * Arkani-Hamed Nima (born 1972) * Chernodub Maxim (born 1973) * Cleaver Gerald B. * Wang Anzhong * Thorn Charles Φυσικοί Σεμιναρίου του Περιμετρικού Πανεπιστημίου *Abanin Dmitry, Perimeter Institute *Auerbach Assa, Technion University *Boyle Latham, Perimeter Institute *Childs Andrew, University of Waterloo *Cory David, Institute for Quantum Computing, Waterloo *Dittrich Bianca, Perimeter Institute *Duff Michael, Imperial College *Emerson Joseph, Institute for Quantum Computing, Waterloo *David Francois, Institut de Physique Theorique CEA-Saclay *Gregory Ruth, Durham University *Johnson Matt, York University, Perimeter Institute *Morrissey David, TRIUMF *Spekkens Robert, Perimeter Institute *Toro Natalia , Perimeter Institute *Vidal Guifre, Perimeter Institute *Vieira Pedro, Perimeter Institute *Wen Xiao-Gang, Perimeter Institute *Wise Mark, Caltech *Zarembo Konstantin, NORDITA *Zwiebach Barton, MIT Notes * Experimentalist also º Astronomer, astrophysicist or cosmologist also ^ Developed new mathematics † Contributed to chemistry ‡ Contributed to biology Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Θεωρητική Φυσική *Φυσική *Μαθηματική Φυσική Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *mavro-oxi-allo-karvouno.blogspot.gr *[ ] *